


Jericho

by cathybites



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, New York Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/pseuds/cathybites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>because we were watching the game against Columbus and antheia said, "is that a hickey on Cally's neck?" This isn't something I was supposed to write, or any of the requests, but you gotta go with what comes to you, right?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Jericho

**Author's Note:**

> because we were watching the game against Columbus and antheia said, "is that a hickey on Cally's neck?" This isn't something I was supposed to write, or any of the requests, but you gotta go with what comes to you, right?

It's not until after the game is over, as they're packing up to head straight to the airport, that Dan notices it. Looks like nothing more than shadow at first, but Ryan turns his head and the flourescents hit the mark like a spotlight. High up on his neck, behind the ear, and Dan's gut twists hard, knocking the breath right out of him. He knows that spot well. Knows what the skin there tastes like, knows how it feels to scrape his teeth over it, knows the way Ryan shudders and swears when he's bitten there.

What he doesn't know is who put it there.

Ryan laughs and ducks his head, the movement hiding the mark, but the image is already burned into Dan's brain. He drops his head, tries to take a deep breath. Focuses on the ring on his finger, reminds himself that it had been his decision, his choice. It had been the _right_ choice.

Three months now and Dan is still trying to convince himself of that. He twists the ring and thinks about his marriage, his family, his future. Shores himself up with each thought, brick by brick.

When he finally looks up, Ryan is watching him from across the room, eyes dark and familiar. He licks his lip, touches the mark on his neck, and in an instant, all of Dan's denials come tumbling down.


End file.
